


［中美］觅食

by fanbingC



Category: Chiname, Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 双魅魔设定俄美提及
Relationships: China/America, Russia/America
Kudos: 25





	［中美］觅食

“回来了？”  
“嗯哼~”  
CN放下手中的报纸，看着刚进门一脸满足的USA就知道他刚才一定是逮到了一个不错的猎物。  
“谁怎么倒霉？”  
CN站起来，身后的翅膀随之展开 将USA拥在怀里。身后的尾巴也伸出来，摩擦着怀中人的双腿间。  
“唔嗯～”  
刚经历过一场性爱的身子受到刺激本能的做出反应，USA轻哼一声顺从趴在CN身上轻笑。  
“是RUS。”  
“怎么又去找他了，前几天不是才去过？”  
“爽啊，而且要不是你挑食我至于几天就去觅食？”  
USA揉了揉自己没有一丝赘肉的腰，轻声责怪自己的恋人。  
“吃饭吗？”

俩人全都变回魅魔形态在床上拥吻，USA的后穴紧吸着CN的性器，较着劲不给对方一点精气。

“好玩吗？”

CN俯身，用牙轻磨USA的角。对方经常在床上开些无伤大雅的小玩笑，显得自己游刃有余。  
不过下场都不怎么好就是了。  
CN挺动腰身，狠狠肏开那紧致的穴肉。  
USA作为一只魅魔是擅长性爱的。  
不过，谁不是呢。

暗红色的尾巴与比自己细几圈的深蓝色尾巴缠绕在一起，倒心形的尾尖不断摩擦，传来的悉悉索索的快感让USA呻吟出声。  
刚吃的肚子里的精气被吸走让他不爽，于是干脆一口咬上CN的肩膀，品尝那醉人的沉香和鲜血味。

抽插的淫荡水声和毫不抑制的羞人呻吟是最好的进食配乐。USA的天蓝色眸子变成心形，身下的穴口因过快的抽插而泛起白沫，配合着巧克力味的精气味道，一起被CN吃入腹中。

“嘶哈……你个混蛋…给我留点嗯啊～”  
小巧的翅膀不断扇动着，也不知道是舒服还是生气。挂在CN腰间的双腿不断摩擦着那处的尾巴根，勾着CN的脖子索吻。

“好啊。”

USA听到一句轻飘飘的回答，接着就感到身下的律动加快和唇上的温度。  
仅剩不多的精气被CN吸的干干净净，而下面却被精液添的满满当当。

“fuck…you CN，唔啊……”

饱腹感混杂的快感让USA瞬间达到了高潮，身前的性器颤颤巍巍的射出清液，一看就是已经经历了许多轮。

“谢谢款待？”

CN俯下身去吻那对同样小巧的角，手揉捏着那肉感的胸部。

“混蛋，我才刚吃饱……”

USA一边抱怨，一边让CN将自己抱起，把胸部往对方手中送。

“那你就自己抢回去。”

CN手滑到对方身后腰窝处，触碰着只属于自己的印记。

“嗯啊~好啊——”

USA将CN压在身下，神气十足的展开翅膀。  
CN小腹上的印记被USA摁压，他喘着粗气听USA说。

“那我们就比比谁的魅魔本领强好了。”

（你俩停下吧，毛子要哭了）

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话给个kudo哇www


End file.
